Give me your word and I ll give it a shot!
by Livid Shipper
Summary: Choose a word, choose a pairing (Bensidy or Livid), review them to me and i ll make a one-shot


**So here´s my first one-shot, hope you enjoy it.**

Olivia woke up to an empty bed in the morning, she sat up confused until the smell of bacon and coffee reached her nose. She smiled and and got up, realizing she was still naked; she grabbed her panties and slipped them on. She looked around the room and spotted Brian´s shirt, so she slipped it on too.

She walked out her bedroom to see Brian cooking breakfast. She quietly crept up behind him and and wrapped her arms around him. A grin appeared on his face as he slowly turned around, pulling her closer to him.

''Hey gorgeous'' He said softly.

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him ''Hey''

He let go of her and took a step back ''Have I ever told you how sexy you look with my shirt?''

Olivia blushed slightly ''A couple of times, but you should see how sexy I look without it''

''Maybe I should'' He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled away ''But I won't''

He winked at her and turned to finish making breakfast. Olivia stood there staring at him waiting to make another move, but her patience ran out so she decided to make the first move.

''What was that Brian? You can't just walk away'' She stood behind him once again, kissing his back ''Let's finish what you started''

Brian chuckled ''No baby, not right now. I have other plans for us''

She groaned ''Ugh, I hope it's better than sex''

He laughed ''Hopefully, I wouldn't leave you all hot and bothered for nothing''

Brian parked his car; he got out and helped Olivia get out of the vehicle, because she had a blindfold over her eyes.

"Brian, Where are we?" She asked

"Patience babe, we're almost there"

They walked a couple of steps before stopping suddenly. Brian took the blindfold off and grinned when he saw her expression.

"Really Brian? The zoo?"

"Well…yeah, you once told me how much you really liked animals and how you haven't been to a zoo since you were twelve"

Olivia gasped in surprise, _He really was listening,_ she thought. Before she even had a chance to say anything, he grabbed her arm, walked a bit, and stopped for the entrances and some snacks. Then they continued to go on grabbing their hands.

"So…Are you ready?"

She nodded and they started walking further, watching animals here and there. They looked at any animal they could possibly see. The joked and laughed while they watched some funny animals, but they also got scared watching really big and scary animals. There was a moment where Brian would mock some animals, making Olivia laugh. They were certainly having a good time, but this time had to end sooner or later, because without noticing the sky started changing from blue to red and orange, a sign that the day was over and they had to head home.

Brian had his arm around Olivia while they were sitting in a bench, staring at all that surrounded them. He nuzzled her neck making her giggle.

"Babe, it's time to go" He whispered into her ear "They might be getting ready to close up"

She looked at him and nodded.

They got up and found their way to the exit, once out, they walked to their car and climbed in. Inside the car, Brian gently took hold of Olivia's hand and looked at her.

"Did you enjoy today?" He asked

She turned to look at him confused "Are you kidding me? I love this day" She smiled and gave him a peck on his lips.

"I'm glad" He smiled and then frowned a bit "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just think my love to animals is weird, don't you think?"

"You're love to animals isn't weird, if it were, you wouldn't love me" He grinned

She laughed "You are not an animal"

He leaned and purred in her ear "_I am in bed_"

Olivia gasped and hit his arm playfully "Brian!"

"I was just being honest sunshine"

"Well, I think you'll have to prove that to me" She smirked "Besides, you owe me from this morning"

"Looking forward for it babe" He winked and kissed her

She sighed happily "I love you Brian"

"I love you too sweetheart"

**So…Tell me what you think, and if you want a one-shot, just review them to me, okay? I'll try and make one for each review. **


End file.
